Update XV
Update XV is an official update for Modern Combat 5: Blackout released by Gameloft in April 2017. The update introduced a new game map (Museum) along with a new game mode (Cargo), as well as the new Armor Core system which replaced the former system of Armor Suit Abilities and Suit Perks. The update, particularly the Armor Core system was met with mixed reception by the community. While some players felt that the system helped to re-balance the game and remove "pay to win" aspects which had made higher-end Armors arguably overpowered (such as the Oni and Paragon Armors), other players took objection to the update, feeling that it over-complicated the game, and potentially lead to further imbalance with certain Armor Suit and Core combinations (such as the Kemono Armor) becoming overpowered. Official update description Welcome to Update XV! Get ready for: New Game Mode Cargo · Objective driven Round-based Team Game Mode · Number of rounds: 2. · Each team will alternate roles between rounds as either Attackers or Defenders of the objective. · The Objective is a precious cargo structure which follows a restricted path either forwards or backwards. The Cargo spawns soon after the beginning of each round and its location is indicated on the Mini-map. · To move the Cargo, players of either team need to be in its proximity. More players of the same team being near the Cargo will cause it to advance faster. The Cargo stops if there are members of both teams in its proximity. · The Attackers team will have the mission to push the Cargo towards the enemy base as far as they can, or until 100% of the distance is achieved. The Defenders team will have to stop them from achieving this. · There are 2 Checkpoints in the Cargo’s path. Once any Checkpoint is reached, the Cargo can’t be pushed back beyond it. · When the Cargo has reached the 100% of the distance milestone, inside the Defenders base, the round ends and the Attackers win. Next round, when the roles switch, the team has to beat opposite team's timer. · If the Cargo doesn't reach the final point, percentage of distance traveled will be taken into account to decide the victor. New Secondary Weapon Introducing T.O.N.I. – The Prestige Crossbow with an arsenal of bolt effects. Use Shock, Fire or Ice bolts to jam, burn or slow your targets. Tap Reload to load up to 3 arrows which can be released at the same time! New map Museum - Come and pave the fine marble with the bodies of your enemies in a brand new historical experience. Complete overhaul of armors and perks When it comes to games and gameplay we are all different. And that is a good thing. And although our armor system with its perks gave players some freedom of choice when it came to deciding which game play style would fit them best, we decided to enhance the overall game experience and liberty in choices with a new and better one. So instead of the perk system, we decided to switch towards a new system based on Armor Cores. This means that all armor suits will gain "core" slots. Think of it as crafting system designed to bring variety and a unique signature to your own gameplay style. Players who owned any full suit prior to update XV will be reimbursed with the cores owned by that equipment. Suits obtained afterwards will not awards core. If you previously owned a full suit, the cores that you get as a reimbursement are at least on the same power level with the perk that got removed, some even better. The number of cores on each suit will vary from 2 to 5 based on the complexity of the suit, meaning basic suits will get 2 slots and the more advanced ones will get 5 cores. Cores can only be equipped on full suits and they can be upgraded. Cores will be split based on rarity and slots. Rarity is reflected in-game via tiers - MK I - MK II - MK III - MK IV - MK V Cores are equipped in slots. Slots and, inherently, the cores themselves, will fall into 3 categories: 1. Offensive - affects statistics such as damage output or speed 2. Defensive - reduction for various types of damage or +HP 3. Utility – Highlight enemies behind walls or shorter respawn time Equipping a core of a type in a slot that has a different destination will not be possible and also players won’t be able to equip two of the same core on the same armor. Cores will be obtainable via: - Combat packs - Armor packs - Event rewards - Black Market Cores Upgrade system The "Fuse" mechanic has the purpose of bumping the quality level of a core, meaning that a player will have the possibility to take it from MK I all the way to MK V In order to fuse cores the player must fill the upgrade bar of the desired core with other cores. The cores used for this can be either owned ones (duplicates or undesired cores) or a “joker” core that cannot be equipped and has the sole purpose of upgrading without having to destroy other cores. Core duplicates obtained in-game will not be disenchanted into diamond dust so that the players could use them in order to upgrade other ones. In order to better understand the mechanics behind the cores, the following picture illustrates each of the cores at MK1 (basic) quality.Each core gets better with upgrades. Balance Changes Shoulder Cannon Unit cost/ shot increased to 10 Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Updates